SoRiku: Drowning Passion
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: The setting is on Destiny Islands yet it is when Sora and Riku are older about 19 . Kairi is trying to get Sora to be her boyfriend yet Sora loves Riku. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


_I'm a bottle lost in the sea  
You threw me too far away from land  
I'm living our love all alone  
The days pass and are all too alike  
I no longer know the taste of water  
I'm pathetic, but what's it to you?_

The silver teen watches the dancing sunset while he leans against the crooked tree. Riku puts a note in a bottle and corks the top of it. _'It's the sea that separates sky from land…I am the land and Kairi is the sea…Sora is the sky…I'm not for Sora…'_ Riku thinks and he holds the bottle full of his confessions.

Sora eagerly rushes down to see him and hops up on the tree like a bench. "Hey Riku!" The brunette exclaims and Riku tosses the bottle in the water but the cheery teen notices Riku's not sly throw.

_Personally I prefer to die  
Than to die from living with you  
I drown myself in all our memories  
That drag me down deeper yet.  
I drink to this future_

"What's that?!" Sora asks with excitement that would make any guy gag but Riku manages a smile. "A bottle." Riku says and Sora nods for more. "Annnnddd….?" Sora asks and he nudges his best friend.

Riku looks down and grins while he shakes his head. He looks up and meets Sora's eyes. "Maybe Captain Jack Sparrow can help you with this one." Riku jokes and Sora wrinkles his nose playfully at Riku.

"Aww please tell me!" Sora pleads with his big puppy eyes. He slips off the trunk of the palm tree and right next to Riku. The sun fades away over the water and Riku stares at it.

"Maybe someday you'll find it. Some secrets aren't meant to be discovered." Riku says with a smile. _'Sora and I are not meant to be…'_ Riku thinks and footsteps rush to them.

"Hey Sora! Want to come help me with the seashells Wakka found today?" Kairi asks with a little cutesy tilt of her head. _'Die.'_ Riku thinks as he death glares at her. "Sorry Kairi, maybe some other time." Sora asks and Riku's eyes widen.

'_He rejected Kairi's offer?! Thank you mother of yaoi!'_ Riku exclaims in his head. Kairi pouts. "Aww Sora…" Kairi says and she brushes a cinnamon spike out of Sora's eye. The brunette takes a look at Riku then back to Kairi.

'_Maybe it isn't meant to be…'_ Sora thinks as he stares at Riku. The tan teen sighs and looks at Kairi. "Okay Kairi." Sora says and Kairi squeals then jerks Sora's hand to run with her. Riku watches them leave with big smiles.

'_It isn't meant to be…but I can't stop thinking…imagining…what it could be if we were together…'_ Riku thinks and he turns his face back to the ocean.

The sun disappears and the night illuminates from the glowing yellow moon. "Kairi!" Her mom calls out and Kairi frowns. "Sorry Sora I have to go. Thanks so much! See you in the morning!" Kairi says and he kisses Sora's cheek.

She runs off with her bucket of seashells. Sora smiles and looks out at the black water. His bare feet walk toward the daring ocean and the white lily sand tickles between his toes.

_That didn't exist before  
We only made on the future without giving it any thought  
And I remain alone without myself  
The worst has yet to come_

The brunette walks through the dark purple coves to the other side of the beach. '_Riku and I should just be friends but…I don't like Kairi…I like him…'_ Sora thinks and he kicks his feet up then the sand falls down like mini fire flies.

Sora spots a bottle on the shore and he picks it up quickly. He struggles with the cork then decides to smash the bottle open. His fingers grab the note and the sharp glass slices at his hand. Sora opens it in a daze and he reads Riku's handwriting. Sora reads and tears fill his eyes.

'_I have a feeling…that I want to tell him but I can't. It's like I end up saying the wrong thing instead of the truth…My life isn't worth it anymore if I do not belong him…Kairi can have him. But it is all so clear now. Sora and I could have been something great but now it's just a faded dream. I only wish I could have told him…Now I want to remember him with the memories I have. I love him and I always will…I just wish I could hear him say my name more…the way he says Riku…it makes me feel like…I could belong…'_

"Riku…why…Why is this in…past tense?" Sora asks to himself and the waves roll up the sand. He reads it again and again. _'Suicide note…'_ Sora thinks and he frantically looks up.

"Riku!" Sora shouts and he hears a splash in the distance. The brunette tosses the bottle aside and he rushes down into the sea. His shoes get yanked off by his hands and he swims forward into the numb ice water.

Sora sees feels something touch his foot and he screams then bites his tongue. _'Shark shark shark'_ He thinks and he braces himself before he checks. Riku is sinking below him and his fingers brushed Sora's leg.

"Riku!" Sora shouts and he dives down to his friend. The brunette struggles to keep his eyes open in the thick salt water and he grabs Riku's arm. He uses all his strength to swim up with Riku and he gasps for air at the surface.

Riku is motionless and Sora manages to get them both back to shore. The wind nips at their wet bodies and Riku lies in the white sand with his eyes sealed shut. "Riku…?" Sora asks and he presses his ear to Riku's chest.

There is a faint heartbeat. Sora pumps the water out of Riku's chest and he gives him the breath of life. Riku coughs a little and his eyes flicker open. The moonlight reflects his Caribbean cat eyes and he looks at Sora.

The brunette touches Riku's face and he smiles. "I didn't need Captain Sparrow's help, mate." Sora says and Riku smiles weakly. Sora shyly traces his finger over Riku's pale lips and Riku watches his face. "Did you…read the note?" The lunar haired teen manages to ask.

"Um…yeah…" The blue eyed beauty admits and Riku looks away. "…you should dry off." Sora says with a sketchy subject change in his voice and Riku knocks the water out of his ears. "You should dry off too." Riku says with a smirk. The angel teen helps Riku up and Sora blushes a little at the feeling of Riku's close face.

"Sora…I can walk." Riku says and Sora blushes. "Oh." Sora says and Riku stands up on his own. His feet pivot in the moonlit sand as he walks in his soaking wet clothes. His hair sticks to his wet face like a frail starfish on a rock.

Riku pulls some kelp off of his shirt and he coughs a little more. The wind picks up and the silver fighter shivers. "C'mon Riku. I can't let you freeze." Sora says as he takes Riku's icy hand in his. The green eyed beauty's face flushes with pink colour as they walk through the sand together.

"What about…" Riku begins but he cuts his sentence short. "Huh?" The other teen asks him. "Nothing…" Riku says as he narrows his eyes down to his soggy footsteps. _'What about Kairi, Sora? What if she sees us…?'_ The silver majesty's thoughts wander as the waves lick the wet sand.

The silverette shivers sadistically and Sora climbs up the ladder with Riku behind him. "I'll get you a towel." The angel teen says once he gets into his bedroom. Riku takes off his shirt and wrings it out in the window. Water pours like a mini waterfall down from his shirt and Riku coughs a little from the salty singe in his mouth.

Riku shivers more and Sora walks back into the room. "Riku. Your lips are blue. You must be freezing." Sora says without realizing Riku's smirking. "You do like to point out the obvious, don't cha'?" He asks and the brunette blushes. "Now tell me…how obvious am I?" Riku asks as Sora hands him the ivory towel.

"Whad'ya mean?" The brunette says quickly with a blush as Riku wraps the towel around Sora's trembling body. "Well…remember when we use to cuddle to keep warm on the beach after we swam?" The spearmint eyed teen asks as Sora moves closer to Riku.

"Yeah…but I never thought of it as us being more then just friends…but when…" Sora cuts his sentence off and Riku captures the towel behind Sora's body then he pulls them closer together. "When what?" He asks Sora as he kisses away a salty drip from Sora's neck.

The brunette's eyes close as Riku's lips trace up his neck. "When we slept over at the secret place a few months ago…you put your arms around me and… I liked it…" He declares with a gleaming blush playing on his face.

"Like this?" Riku asks and he lies down on the floor with Sora. The shivering silver teen wraps his arms around Sora and they stare at each other face-to-face. "I didn't think you were…obvious." He whispers to the older teen. "Well I didn't want to be obvious because I was afraid you might not feel the same way…" Riku tells his angel.

Kairi saunters out of her bedroom window with a devious little smirk plastered on her face. _'I'm sure my plan will work. Sora won't be able to resist me in this dress.'_ The culpable girl thinks as she fixes the risqué hem of one of Selphie's dresses. Kairi is taller then the jump rope lover girl and the dress is clearly _purposely_ for a special occasion.

She pats her bare feet and sand flies off before she climbs the ladder to Sora's room. The wind blows and Kairi fusses with her hair. Her primping for Sora is finally over and she sighs happily before she climbs up to his room.

"Riku…can you do me a favour…" The smaller teen asks and Riku looks curious. "The other day…I saw Tidus and Selphie by the palm trees and they were kissing…Later, Tidus was teasing me that I've never had my first kiss…I know he is immature but the thought still bothers me…Riku, I like you a lot…" Sora stops his sentence when he sees Riku grinning.

"You want me to be your first?" Riku asks and he cups Sora's face. "No…I want you to be the only one." The brunette tells him with a blush. "Do you trust me?" The dark side teen asks while he looks deeply into Sora's eyes. "Of course, Riku…" Sora says and he closes his eyes.

The silver charmer leans in and he presses their wet lips together. Sora's mind goes wild as he trails his hand down Riku's bare chest. The brunette cautiously parts his lips and Riku slowly enters his tongue into the foreign territory. "Ri…ku…" He gasps as the lunar teen gets more cunning with his slick tongue.

Sora hugs Riku's body close as the silverette moans softly into his mouth. "Sora…I…" Riku breaks the kiss to let them have air. "I trust you Riku…" The angelic teen whispers and Riku opens his eyes calmly to look at Sora. "I trust you too, Sora…" The pale teen says with a slightly fretful expression on his face as they uneasily stand up together.

Riku looks at Sora with gingerly visible fret in his eyes. "Have you ever done this before?" The brunette asks as Riku fingers with the younger's belt loops. "No…but I've imagined how it would be…" He admits to the spiky chocolate teen. "Me too…It was so…perfect in my thoughts…" Sora says as Riku bites his bottom lip.

"Can I?" The dark side teen asks and Sora barely nods from all the nervous adrenaline in his body. Riku takes off Sora's shirt and he drops it on the floor. "I'm not done with the favour…I owe you my life, hun." Riku says with a shy grin. The older teen never felt so embarrassed and unsure before.

"Yeah…I guess you do…" The keyblade master says and Riku brushes lips with him before he kisses Sora's neck. "Ah…Riku…" Sora whispers from the new feeling. The silver charmer experiments and kisses Sora's neck like he would to a pair of open lips.

"Riku!" Sora exclaims and his arms wrap around Riku's body. A pair of pale hands from Riku stays daintily on the brunette's warm hips. '_Please…more…'_ Sora thinks and he stumbles backward onto his low bed. Riku figures himself properly on top of the coco haired teen. Sora captures Riku's lips and he let's the other's tongue explore new patterns.

The sensual, new pressure builds between the couple's groins and Riku gasps when Sora shifts forward to kiss deeper. "Riku…Stop…" Sora says and he sits up on the bed. Riku watches the brunette with curious eyes. "Sora…did I do something wrong?" The silverette automatically assumes.

Sora unbuttons his own pants and Riku's face blushes as he slips his hand instead then pulls it out. "…Sora." The older teen says as the blue eyed teen stares at the precum. "…I think I…need you, Riku." Sora admits and he blushes at his virginity.

"Well…what do you want to do…" He asks Sora and he tries not to seem too awkward so he looks away from the white liquid on the tan hand. The angelic teen is silent and Riku faces back to him. "I want you…" The other mumbles to the silver knight causing both of them to blush.

"Well…um I know this may be weird but…I know more then you do and just trust me on this." He tells the younger teen. "What do you mean?" He asks the older teen and Riku blushes. "I'll show you…" He says then takes Sora's hand and he keenly licks his tongue to pick up the precum. "Wha-" Sora cuts off when he is lost for words. This is what he wanted.

Riku pressures his hand inside Sora's hand and he pumps the wet area. "Nnn…ah please….Riku…" Sora manages to say and the other teen looks at Sora. "…trust me?" Riku asks and they sit up together with their hands on each other's pants.

"Yes." Sora says and he slowly unbuttons Riku's pants as Riku does the same to Sora's pants. The keyblade teen meets Riku's lips and he slides his tongue back in for another new taste. The two teens fall back on the bed in their boxers and Riku rolls on top of Sora to pin him down.

Riku holds one side of Sora's neck as he sucks the sweet wet taste from the other side. The younger teen moans as Riku strokes him harder. "Nnnyah!" Sora exclaims as Riku makes his way down his slick body. The pale teen pulls down Sora's boxers as the brunette catches his breath.

"Sora…" Riku whispers as he curves his hand down Sora's lower back then around his ass to grab his bare thigh. The knight licks up the wet thigh causing Sora to hold in moans.

"…Riku." Sora says with his eyes closed and he feels Riku's hot mouth on his member's tip. "Riku!" The clueless teen moans and Riku takes him in gradually deeper. His tongue strokes over the tip while his lips slide higher up the member. Riku holds Sora's hips down to prevent thrusts.

The other rounds his tongue on Sora's member then puts his mouth over it. "Riku…Nnn I!" The brunette gasps as Riku rubs his lips on Sora's member. The younger teen moans as he cums into Riku's mouth.

He licks Sora up and he kisses his lips up to Sora's hips. "Don't stop…" He tells the seme and Riku sucks on the brunette's right hip bone. A raw shape forms on Sora's sensitive skin and Riku lets go of his first hickey job. "…Um wow." The muscular teen tells the panting teen.

A pair of tan hands brush up Riku's arms once Riku puts his face above Sora's again. Sora puts his lips over Riku's nipple and the silverette throws his head back with a audible gasp. The angelic teen hugs Riku's body and sucks on the nub.

The two teens hear footsteps outside of Sora's door. "Kairi?" Sora's mother asks outside of the closed door. Riku hides in the closet and Sora cleans himself then hides under the covers.

"Um hi." The girl says to Sora's mother from outside of the door. "Go home right now Kairi." His mother says with a semi angered voice. The footsteps of the two women disappear.

Sora slips out of the quilted comforter and he opens his closet door. The green eyed beauty smiles at Sora and the brunette takes him back to the bed. Riku notices Sora staring down as they lay on the bed together.

"What?" Riku asks and Sora blushes. "Can you stay the night, please?" The blue eyed doll asks with a blush on his face. Riku kisses Sora's fevering lips and Sora combs the silver hair out away from the green eyes. "Of course." Riku says and he takes off his boxers then discards them.

The two teens stare at each other then Riku wraps his arms around Sora. "Thank you." Sora whispers in the silver knight's ear. "Can I get a favour now?" The cat-like teen purrs in Sora's ears and he nuzzles kisses up Sora's neck.

Sora understands his lover and he strokes their members together. Riku moans in Sora's ear and Sora swirls his tongue inside the charmer's mouth to silence him. The massaging gets rougher and Riku grabs his hand on Sora thigh as he precums. "Let me…" Riku manages to say from his lustful voice.

The naked bodies of the teens roll over and Riku licks his tongue up the back of Sora's thigh. He rubs his mouth over Sora's tight closed entrance and he grins mischievously. "RIKU!" Sora exclaims as the teen experiments. Sora gasps when he feels something inside him. Riku carefully thrusts into the toned teen and he breathes quick breaths.

Riku pulls out of the hole and works his way back inside. The constricted entrance makes the silverette moan as it squeezes him. "More…" Sora makes out the word and Riku starts going faster. "Riku!" The brunette shouts as the spot is hit. "Sora…I…" He stops his breath as he cums into his other.

They fall back on the bed and Sora feels the liquid leaking out of him. He turns his sweat covered face to Riku and the older teen laughs a little. "Was it like you imagined?" Riku asks and he captures his friend in his strong arms.

"Yes except…This is missing something…" He tells him with that beautiful smile of his. "What?" Riku asks and Sora kisses his lips. "I love you, Riku." He whispers to him and he curves his hand around Riku's seed covered thigh. "I love you too, Sora." Riku says and he kisses his lips strongly on Sora.

A laugh escapes the younger one's mouth and they get under the heated covers. Riku and Sora tangle their tongue inside each other's mouths. A thick air rises and they part their lips to breathe. The passion filled teens nuzzle under the cotton sheets and Sora kisses Riku's cheek.


End file.
